


Words Lost in the Moment

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Qui-Gon, in those final moments.





	

There were words that had needed to be said for a few years but been held back for propriety.

He could see the shape of the words in the anguished eyes of his padawan, in the tender and gentle way Obi-Wan cradled his head.

He should say them, a part of his heart said, but logic told him saying them would only hurt the young man more, as there could be no fulfillment of the words. 

Qui-Gon spoke of the boy, but his hand caressed the words into Obi-Wan's cheek before the end.

_I have loved you,_ the touch cried.


End file.
